Konoha FilesSchool Days
by Narutoxin
Summary: Tenten returns to Konoha three years later and visits all of her friends...at 3am..you can only imagine their reactions as she bangs on their doors and breaks their windows...School starts and so does old rivalries. Only time will tell with pairings


" Go away! " Shouted a drowsy, irritated Shikamaru from his bed.

" Open the damn door Shika! "

" TenTen? "

" Yes, you lazy idiot now open the door . " said TenTen

_" How Troublesome" Shikamaru thought as he clumsily made his way to the door._

'" Why are you at my house TenTen ? Aren't you supposed to be in juvenile hall? "

" I just got out, and why is this your business? "

" Um.. I don't know just the fact that it three in the morning !!! "

" Did you bring me a souvenir from juvie? "

" Yeah I have it right here..." smacks on head "

" So again why are you at my house? "

" I wanted to see how you would react if I woke you up this early, and I kinda need a place to stay until school starts. "

" oh how nice of you for thinking of me..." slams door in face

" Can I please stay with you? "

" No. "

" Please. "

" No. "

" Pleeeaaassssee? "

" Fine as long as you promise to shut up and let me go back to sleep. "

_" Well that was easy " thought TenTen_

_" Now off to bug other sleeping peoples "__  
_

" EEEEEK!!!!! " screamed Neji (like a girl) as he awoke to a strange face looming over him

Neji blushed as he realized it was just his old friend TenTen

" God Neji-kun I didn't know you could scream like that " said TenTen through tears of laughter

" Why are you here, I thought you were in juvie? " said Neji as he pulled his blankets over his Care bear boxers

" Well I was just dropping by for a visit. "

" Oh how nice of you..."

"Bye the way, nice boxers"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_TenTen giggled as she walked away from Neji's house, she had just witnessed a rare sight._

_She had seen Neji in his collectors edition ' king care bear ' boxers...that truly was a sight for sore eyes._

_TenTen smiled as she remembered the reason she had been in juvie, three crimes for three years... All of which were well worth three years, she had stolen Ino's car and left it for her in her kitchen, she had also killed Ino's stupid cat snowball and left it for her in her fridge. Sick, but worth while to see Ino's reaction. The third year's crime wasn't really as worth while as the others; it was assault of an officer...Ino's dad to be correct. She had always hated Ino, really for no reason...She was just so easy to pick on. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TenTen sighed as she realized she was being followed. She turned to see if her tracker was enough of an idiot to not be completely hidden... Yup, it was an idiot…A red haired idiot to be exact, he was hiding in a dark green bush. Only he had a flaw in his plan...Guess what it was? The idiots red hair stood out like a beacon in his attempted hiding place.

" Gaara, I know you're there "

"..."

" Come out dammit. I know you're in that bush! "

" How did you know? " said a surprised Gaara

" Let's get to the point. What do you want? "

" I was just wondering why you were up at four in the morning? "

" I was on my way to visit Hinata "_ Had she really spent an hour at Neji's? It didn't seem like it was that long...she had just stopped in , scared him, taken a couple of pictures, and left..._

" Bye Gaara. "

" Bye TenTen. "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" I didn't think the walk to Hinata's would take so long. Its nearly five now. " Thought TenTen as she arrived at Hinata's window_

tap...

tap...

BAM!!!

" AHHH! You just broke my frickin window! " screamed Hinata

" Sorry Hinata I guess that rock was just a little too big for throwing at windows " said TenTen in an apologetic voice

" TenTen? "

" Yeah it's me "

_" Jeesh, how many people are going to ask me that question? Do I look that different? " thought TenTen_

" Come on up TenTen...try to be quiet though, I don't want to wake my parents "

_" As if she didn't already..." thought Hinata_

TenTen climbs through window

" So..." started Hinata

" I just wanted to drop bye and say hi " said TenTen as if it wasn't nearly five in the morning

" oh...so that's it? "

" Yeah "

" WTF?! man its like five in the morning and you are throwing rocks at my frickin window just to say hi..."

Hinata is still shouting

_ "My god, I didn't know Hinata even knew some of these words..." thought a horrified TenTen_

" Where are you going ?! Come back here right now! " shouted a still steaming Hinata

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh!" screamed Shika as his door was crushed to pieces by TenTen

"What?"

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Oh, hehe sorry"

"Whatever…."

"Ill fix it tomorrow" said TenTen before passing out on the couch

"Too bad I couldn't drop by Sakura's house last night." thought TenTen as she got ready the next morning "I guess I'll just have to make it up to her…."

"SAKURA! HEY SAKURA! SAKURA! OPEN UP SAKU-" shouted TenTen while banging on Sakura's door

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TENTEN!?"

"Wait…TenTen aren't you supposed to be in juvie? why are you here?"

"I just got out, and I have some pictures of Neji I have to show you…….."

"Ok, in, now…." Sakura said as she pulled TenTen inside

---------- 5 min later after showing pictures of Neji in boxers -----------

"Wow……" said Sakura as she finished looking at the pictures

"Yeah, funny huh?" said TenTen

"I would've never thought this day would come……I mean the the Hyuga Prodigy wears Care Bear boxers. Come on…" said Sakura

" King Care Bear…." Corrected TenTen

" Whatever…can I have a copy of those photos?" asked Sakura

"Sure…come by my house tomorrow around noon" said TenTen casually as she walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay…first page thingy finished…My friend and I have looked forward to this day

for so sobs long….ok maybe not very long only like 2 months


End file.
